Vingt ans plus tard
by Marie A.A. de Lacure
Summary: Vingt années se sont écoulées, et nos mages préférés ont maintenant de belles et grandes familles.  Cette histoire suit donc les mésaventures de leurs enfants, tout aussi bagarreurs et bruyants qu'eux l'étaient dans leur jeunesse !
1. Chapter 1

Robin sortit de la salle de bain en courant, vêtue d'une simple serviette attachée autour de sa généreuse poitrine, elle claqua la porte violemment d'un puissant coup de pied et entra en trombe dans le salon, où son père lisait paisiblement la dernière édition du Weekly Sorceror. Il leva ses yeux vers son unique enfant, à moitié nu, il passa une main sur son visage tatoué, les joues légèrement teintées par la gêne ; elle avait beau être sa fille, elle n'en restait pas moins une magnifique jeune femme.

-Uh ?Maman n'est pas là ?questionna t-elle en rajustant sa serviette.  
-Non, elle est déjà partie. Pourquoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais je ne répondrais pas à ta question.  
-Je vois... tu es une grande fille de dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Robin ne fit même pas attention à la dernière question de son père, elle retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain, comme si rien de s'était passé. Gerard soupira, cette jeune femme ressemblait de plus en plus en sa mère, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'apparence.

_Au même moment, quelques rues plus loin..._

-Ul !Bouge-toi !Réveille-toi !hurla le plus âgé des jumeaux Fullbuster.  
-Encore cinq minutes... bredouilla la voix endormie de sa soeur.  
-T'as dit ça y a dix minutes, imbécile !

Le poing de l'endormie percuta brutalement le visage de son frère, le faisant tomber. Isban se releva maladroitement, une main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse, enflée et rougie par la force du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à prendre sa revanche, une idée lumineuse assombri son regard malin et vengeur. Il se pencha au dessus du lit de sa jumelle et lança d'une voix calme :

-Robin va se fâcher si tu te lèves pas tout de suite.

Cette petite phrase fut très efficace, trop au goût du visage déjà endolori d'Isban. Effectivement, sa soeur s'était redressée tellement vite qu'elle lui avait offert un magistral coup de tête, qui les aurait probablement mis à terre s'ils n'avaient pas hérité de la tête dure de leur père. Ul se saisi le front à deux mains, sans comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine douleur.

-Pourquoi tu as dit "Robin" ?  
-Pour que tu bouges ton gros derrière de ton lit, face de pet !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, alors que le plus petit des jumeaux, et pourtant le plus âgé, allait recevoir un troisième coup en plein visage. Le poing ravageur de la belle en sous-vêtements s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa cible préférée. La mère des deux bagarreurs soupira bruyamment, désespérée par cette scène si désagréable à ses yeux, mais qu'elle voyait pourtant plusieurs fois par jour.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous battre, et dépêchez-vous de vous préparer !  
-Ul est la seule à pas être prête !Moi j'suis prêt !Pas elle !  
-Est-ce qu'un jour tu parlera convenablement ?Si ce jour arrive, tu en profiteras pour abandonner cette habitude de toujours en rajouter une couche, d'accord ?Blaireau...

Sur cette dernière réplique, Ul sauta de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, en traînant Isban derrière elle, par le seul morceaux de tissus qui couvrait son torse, à savoir une écharpe.

_Dans l'une des maisons voisines..._

-Gajil Redfox... tu devrais te réveiller...  
-Laisse-moi dormir, Less, grogna le dragon slayer d'acier.

Less tourna une page de son livre et leva son regard vers son père, pitoyablement enroulé dans ses couvertures. La fille se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte de la chambre parentale et la claqua le plus fort possible dans un bruit assourdissant. Ce geste fut accueilli par un grognement très animal et hostile.

-J't'ai demandé de me laisser dormir... !  
-Ta femme est déjà partie...  
-Mais Reby part toujours en première... et j'te rappelle que 'ma femme' est aussi ta mère...

Less soupira silencieusement et ferma son livre. Elle rouvrit la porte et s'en éloigna, si le plan de dernière urgence fonctionnait, elle ne devrait en aucun cas se trouver sur le chemin de son père.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, les Dragnir arriveront avant nous...

Gajil lâcha un puissant cri et se leva d'un bond et il sortit comme une flèche de la chambre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la liseuse, fière de la réussite de son plan.

-Si facile à manipuler, murmura t-elle.

_La maison des fameux Dragnir..._

Leaf passa un énième coup de brosse dans ses longs et rebels cheveux verts, qui refusaient de rester comme elle voulait. Son grand frère se glissa derrière elle et lui prit la brosse des mains, pour essayer de dompter les cheveux sauvages de sa soeur adorée. Le visage de cette dernière se décomposa, puis vira au rouge écarlate à la vue du reflet que le miroir lui offrait.

-Rox-nii-chan, pourquoi es-tu presque nu ?  
-Bah, je sors de la douche, c'est normal que je ne porte qu'une serviette, non ?  
-Tu étais dans la douche ?Je ne t'ai même pas entendu !Attends... tu n'as quand même pas encore essayé de me voir nue ?

Le garçon recula d'un pas en secouant les bras, il lui fallait trouver une excuse, sinon sa vie serait clairement en danger. Pas qu'il ne craignait sa soeur, mais elle en parlerait à leur parents, et à Robin. La fille de l'actuel maître de Fairy Tail le massacrerait, elle était vraiment effrayante, et complètement incontrôlable une fois énervée, cela ne devait plus jamais arriver, non, plus jamais.

-Nous sommes frères et soeurs, quel mal y a t-il à ce que nous partagions la salle de bain ?

L'adolescente rougit encore plus, tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La gêne l'empêchant de répondre, Leaf se contenta donc de quitter la salle de bain en pleurant.

-Leaf !J'suis désolé !Vraiment désolé !Allez quoi, pardonne-moi !

Rox soupira, dans tous les cas, elle lui reparlerait le soir même, c'était toujours ainsi. Oui, elle lui pardonnerait, comme à chaque fois.

_Tous les matins, ou presque, étaient comme celui-là pour ces quatre belles familles de mages. Des familles heureuses et unies... enfin, heureuses oui, mais unies, rien n'était moins incertain que cela..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ul s'effondra par terre, sa tête frappa le sol, sous le rire moqueur de son frère jumeaux. Elle s'assit avec difficulté, et frotta son crâne endolori, la tête lui tournait. Des mains douces et chaleureuses se posèrent autour de sa taille et la soulevèrent.

-Ca va, Ul-san ?demanda une voix calme et attirante.

La jeune femme connaissait cette voix mature et agréable. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque sa tête toucha la poitrine de celle qui l'avait relevée. Elle tourna son visage vers la belle, dont les cheveux noirs, qui se terminaient étrangement par du rouge, lui chatouillaient le nez. Ul se redressa rapidement pour faire face à Robin. Cette dernière affichait son habituel et élégant petit sourire, et ses yeux vairons, l'un brun et l'autre vert, semblaient briller de joie.

-Tout va bien, merci... Isban a juste utilisé sa magie...

Ul se laissa tomber sur le premier banc qu'elle croisa et pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde, commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Ul !Tu vas quand même pas commencer à te déshabiller !hurla Isban, agacé par la mauvaise que sa soeur avait hérité d'un certain mage de glace.  
-Pourquoi pas ?demanda t-elle avec arrogance en retirant son haut.  
-Parce que ça s'fait pas, 'spèce de perverse !  
-Venant d'un stalker lolicon, c'est plutôt vexant...

Isban poussa un cri de rage et ébouriffa ses cheveux, dont la couleur mêlait bleu marine et bleu turquoise. Il ne supportait vraiment pas lorsque sa soeur faisait référence à son amour pour Leaf de cette façon pendant leurs échanges verbaux. Même si c'était une chose qui arrivait souvent, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas non plus à supporter sa soeur.

-Onee-sama~!

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Isban. Cette voix était celle qu'il préférait entendre, celle qui sonnait le mieux à ses oreilles. Son regard se tourna vers celle qu'il aimait, qui s'était brutalement accrochée à Robin. Cette dernière essayait maladroitement de se libérer de l'emprise de la fille aux cheveux verts. Isban soupira. Chaque matin, Leaf sautait dans les bras de la fille de la maîtresse de guilde pour lui montrer son affection et son respect. Colère et jalousie envahissaient peu à peu le cerveau du garçon.

-Leaf, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu sais...  
-Comme tu voudras, onee-sama !

Isban avança timidement de quelques pas, sous le regard amusé d'Ul, qui ne semblait toujours pas décidée à se rhabiller. Il avança encore un peu, mais sa marche fut bloquée par un géant. Ou plutôt, par un jeune homme d'une taille tout à fait normale, un jeune homme tout de même beaucoup plus grand que lui. Son regard noir était braqué sur Isban. Il leva un bras. Le mage aux cheveux bleus ferma nerveusement les yeux. Sentant que le coup ne venait pas, il releva la tête. Celui qu'il pensait être un menaçant géant, n'était que Rox, qui essayait d'aplatir une mèche rousse et rebelle.

-J'espère que t'avais pas l'intention de draguer ma soeur, le nain, lâcha simplement le roux sur un ton menaçant.  
-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, abruti aux grands pieds ?cria le fils Fullbuster en rougissant.  
-Quoi, t'es jaloux, Fullbuster miniature ?  
-Je suis pas un miniature, espèce d'ordure !  
-Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre ?questionna une petite voix féminine derrière eux.  
-Pas du tout, Leaf-chan !répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Lorsque l'adolescente fit volte-face pour de nouveau se coller à Robin, les deux rivaux recommencèrent à se disputer, et à se frapper. Mais le regard froid que leur lança la fille de la maîtresse de Fairy Tail les refroidit en un instant. Cette fille était tout aussi effrayante que sa mère, si ce n'était plus.

-Si bruyants dès le matin... impossible de lire tranquillement.

Les 'bruyants' se tournèrent vers le comptoir sur lequel Less était assise, le regard comme à son habitude plongé dans un épais et mystérieux livre poussiéreux. Alors que Rox s'approchait d'elle pour la saluer, la passionnée de lecture tourna le dos au garçon, dans un soupire dédaigneux.

-Less te fait encore la gueule !C'trop bon !Même la membre la plus passive de la guilde te supporte plus !se moqua Isban, plié de rire.  
-Ferme-là un peu, tu veux, le nain !rétorqua roux en levant un poing menaçant.  
-Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à parler à une fille qui te supporte pas, alors qu'un tas de filles plus belles et sympathiques te suivent comme des p'tits toutous ?  
-Tu serais pas en train de dire que ma fille est moche, minus ?

Le garçon déglutit avec difficultés, alors qu'un frisson parcourrait son corps. Il tourna lentement son visage vers l'imposante ombre qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-G-Gajil-kun !J-Je voulais... pas du tout... dire ça... désolé...  
-Très bien, je préfère ça, lâcha le dragon slayer d'acier en posant une main sur la tête de l'adolescent.

L'homme s'éloigna en direction de sa femme, installée à une table près du bar. L'arrivée de Gajil fut rapidement suivie de celle de Grey et Jubia, ainsi que celle de Natsu et Lucy. Après quelques disputes, l'ambiance habituelle de Fairy Tail reprit son règne, semant coups de poings et de pieds dans tous les coins, faisant voler tables et chaises sur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un être humain.

_Même si pas mal d'années s'étaient écoulées, la guilde était resté fidèle à elle-même, bruyante, festive et accueillante... à peut-être un détail..._

-Vous faites partis de la même guilde !Arrêtez donc de vous battre !

Lorsque la voix d'Erza tonna du haut du premier étage, tous se calmèrent et stoppèrent les bagarres.

_Non. Fairy Tail et ses membres n'avaient pas changé d'un poil..._


	3. Chapter 3

Un cri suraigu retentit entre les murs de Fairy Tail. C'était un pitoyable cri de douleur, qui imposa un silence de mort dans toute la salle principale, pourtant très active et bruyante quelques secondes au par-avant. Et touts les regards s'étaient tournés vers Ul, étonnement habillée et calmement assise à une table, qui fixait avec joie son frère se tordre de douleur. Quelques mages se mirent à rire, un des moqueurs était particulièrement bruyant, et semblait ne plus pouvoir retenir son rire, ce ricanement appartenait à Rox.

-Isban, quelle classe !Tu souffres tellement !Après un simple bras de fer avec Ul !  
-Cette salope m'a presque arraché l'bras !réplique Isban, alors que les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

Le puissant poing de sa soeur jumelle s'écrasa avec force sur son crâne. Le garçon s'écroula sur la table. Non loin du petit champ de bataille, Less admirait le spectacle que lui offraient les mages idiots de sa génération, elle poussa un léger soupire et reprit la lecture de son imposant et poussiéreux livre. Mais les cris que poussaient Isban, Ul et Rox en se battant, les rires d'autres mages, et les plaintes de Leaf brisèrent rapidement sa légendaire concentration. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant se retourner dans un sursaut. Le sourire que lui offrit sa mère la calma de suite, même si le regard noir de son père, qui se tenait debout derrière sa bien aimée, la désespérait complètement.

-Ils ne pourront donc jamais rester calmes deux minutes, lâcha une voix exaspérée à côté de la famille Redfox.

Less tourna lentement son visage vers la voix, appartenant à Robin, qui comme à son habitude savourait avec plaisir les délicieux gâteaux que Mirajane lui avait préparé. Une boule de feu traversa la guilde, faisant sursauter la fille de la maîtresse de guilde, dont l'assiette de pâtisseries échappa de justesse à la chute, qui aurait pu être fatale aux gâteaux ainsi qu'aux mages de Fairy Tail. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et rouges se leva avec colère et se tourna vers les trois imbéciles qui n'avaient pas cesser de se battre, et avaient, pour seulement deux d'entre eux, commencé à utiliser leur magie.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, Robin... ils ne font que s'amuser... soupira Less en posant son regard dans celui de son amie.  
-Je leur ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'ils se battaient avec Ul... et je n'aime pas me répéter !  
-Ul est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule... tu es trop protectrice, sourit la fille du dragon slayer d'acier.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fais toujours sourire ?questionna Robin, agacée par la moquerie de Less.

Cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de replonger dans sa lecture. Robin soupira, serra les poings et s'avança vers les trois imbéciles qui se battaient toujours en évitant quelques boules de feu et lames d'air. L'une de ses mains frappa de toutes ses forces le visage d'Isban, qui s'écroula sur le parquet froid de la guilde. Puis elle lança son pied dans l'estomac de Rox, qui se laissa tomber à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Les yeux d'Ul s'écarquillèrent tandis que la fille aux cheveux noirs et rouges s'approchait d'elle.

-Ces abrutis ne t'ont pas fait mal ?questionna Robin en souriant.  
-Les seuls personnes qui ont mal, ce sont eux, pas moi… soupira Ul en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus et bouclés.  
-Bien fait pour eux. Je leur ai déjà dit je ne sais pas combien de fois de ne pas utiliser leur magie lorsqu'ils se battent avec toi, mais ils ne m'écoutent jamais !

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus lâcha un petit rire nerveux, que Robin ne remarqua même pas. Elle savait très bien pourquoi la fille de la grande Titania interdisait l'utilisation de la magie aux garçons, et elle n'aimait cette raison qui poussait Robin à être aussi attentive et protectrice.

-Robin, si tu pouvais éviter de toujours en faire toute une affaire, juste parce que je suis incapable de me servir correctement de ma magie, je t'en serais très reconnaissante… !

Robin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise par la réplique d'Ul, alors que ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus. Mais son vidage vira à un écarlate semblable aux cheveux de sa mère lorsque la fille Fullbuster commença, une fois de plus, à se déshabiller.

-Ul !Arrête ça tout de suite !hurla Isban, qui venait de réussir à se relever.  
-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, le nain !cria sa jumelle, en continuant de retirer ses vêtements.  
-Même si c'est ta sœur, comment tu fais pour rester aussi insensible à ses charmes ?demanda Rox en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Sur cette dernière réplique pervertie, le petit groupe de la jeune génération de Fairy Tail reprit le combat qu'il avait du arrêté peut de temps avant. Comme à chaque fois, Less restait en retrait, assise sur le comptoir, à lire ses vieux livres, levant parfois le regard vers les idiots qui lui servaient de camarades. Elle ferma stoppa soudain sa lecture pour regarder la maîtresse de la guilde descendre les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Erza paraissait énervée, plus que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas du tout un bon présage. La mage en armure tapa du poing sur la première table qu'elle croisa, la brisant sans le vouloir, pour attirer l'attention de sa fille et de ses amis, qui ne remarquèrent rien.

-ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE !

Sa voix raisonna dans toute la guilde, faisant sursauter tous les mages et le clients. Les cinq adolescents qui étaient en train de se battre s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent avec inquiétude, et surtout peur, vers Titania.

-Maman, tu sais, on ne-  
-Je ne veux pas d'explication !Si dans une minute, vous ne vous êtes pas calmer, et que vous n'êtes pas partis en mission, tous ensembles, je vous botte le derrière !Compris ?Et toi aussi Less !

Les bagarreurs répondirent avec un simple hochement de tête, et la dévoreuse de livres se contenta d'un simple soupire.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ma femme a été enlevé par un gorille géant… je l'ai vu se diriger vers la montagne se trouvant près de chez moi… la récompense variera en fonction de la rapidité dont vous ferez preuve pour retrouver ma femme et me la ramener…

Less soupira en relisant encore une fois à voix haut la requête que sa stupide équipe avait choisie. Elle leva les yeux de l'affiche et regarda un par un les compagnons qui marchaient devant elle. Les deux garçons avaient pris la tête du groupe et ne cessaient de se disputer au sujet de l'apparence que pouvait avoir leur client et de sa femme. Quand aux trois autres filles, elles restaient juste devant elle, Robin essayant de dégager l'un de ses bras de l'emprise de Leaf, mais une chose surprenait, même choquait, Less, c'était le calme dont Ul faisait preuve, qui marchait silencieusement sans essayer de se déshabiller. Elle soupira à nouveau et rangea le papier dans la poche de jean.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi une mission aussi stupide ?lâcha Less de son habituelle voix morne.

-Parce que si on avait prit le temps de choisir, ma mère nous aurait tués…

La réponse de Robin les fit tous trembler, même celle qui l'avait prononcée. Quelques minutes après cette courte discution, les garçons commencèrent à se plaindre de la longueur du trajet, mais ils furent stoppés par un étrange bêlement.

-Y a des moutons dans l'coin ?hurla Isban en se tournant vers les filles.

-Comment on pourrait le savoir ?On n'est jamais venues ici, abruti !répondit Ul avec agressivité.

-C'est sûr que tu vas pas aller en mission bien loin avec la puissance de ta magie !

Les jumeaux commencèrent à se battre, sous les regards désespérés de leurs amis. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Less, elle venait de remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant dans les yeux d'un de ses camarades. Rox affichait un sourire bien différent, sa sœur avaient finalement lâché la fille de Titania. Il en profita donc pour discrètement la prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce geste n'échappa pas au regard affûté d'Isban, qui fit l'erreur de ne plus regarder sa propre sœur. Le coup de pied ravageur qu'il reçu dans le dos le cloua par terre. Un nouveau bêlement résonna aux oreilles des mages.

-Qu'il crève ce mouton !Mais en silence, merde !cria le fils Dragnir.

Robin lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, enfin, Robin étant incapable de ne pas frapper fort, Rox se retrouva avec une énorme bosse. Le petit groupe reprit sa route, sans faire attention au fait qu'Isban essayait encore de se relever. Leaf remarqua son absence, alors qu'elle évitait les câlins de son cher frère. Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir pourquoi le garçon était si loin du groupe. La jeune femme s'accroupi près de lui et le regarda gigoter dans tous les sens pour essayer de se remettre sur ses jambes.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Isban-kun ?demanda t-elle en souriant.

Les joues de l'adolescent virèrent au rouge pivoine. Le sourire de sa belle lui redonnait toujours la forme et la joie, même s'il ne soignait pas ses douleurs. Elle tendit l'une de ses mains au garçon pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux reprirent leur marche, loin derrière les autres, sans vouloir les rattraper.

_Après plusieurs longues heures de marche, le petit groupe arriva enfin… dans une ferme…_

-C'est quoi ce délire ?Pourquoi on se retrouve au milieu d'un tas de cochons ?hurla Isban en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Pas seulement des cochons… il y a aussi des bovins et de volatiles… commenta Less en regardant autour d'elle.

Les six mages examinaient chaque recoin de l'immense terrain sur lequel ils venaient d'arriver. Il n'y avait que des animaux, des arbres fruitiers, des fruits et des légumes. Peu importe l'endroit qu'ils regardaient, il n'y avait pas un signe de la présence d'un quelqu'onc humain, et donc, pas de client.

-Pas mal, pas mal du tout !s'exclama une voix derrière le groupe.

C'était une voix grave, très masculine et presqu'effrayante, elle appartenait à un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Il portait des vêtements terreux, déchirés et troués à certains endroits, mais le plus étonnant, et impressionnant, était l'imposante fourche qu'il tenait d'une seule main, comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

-Vous êtes les mages de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux, et de si jolies demoiselles !

-Et nous, on est invisibles ?questionnèrent les deux garçons en soupirant.

Le fermier examina les quatre filles du regard, s'attardant sur les formes généreuses de Robin. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Rox et Isban, qui ne supportaient pas la façon avec laquelle l'homme, marié, regardait Leaf, et les autres.

-Quels sont vos charmants noms, mesdemoiselles ?demanda le fermier en souriant.

-Hoï !Espèce de pervers, j'croyais que t'étais marié !cria Rox en s'avançant vers le client.

-Je le suis, je le suis… mais ma chère épouse n'a rien contre le fait que je regarde d'autres femmes qu'elle, vous sav-

-Nos noms ne vous seront d'aucune utilité. Mais le votre m'intéresse, monsieur, coupa Robin d'un ton sec.

-Je m'appelle Francis !Et vous, ma belle ?Ou plutôt, mes belles…

-BAS LES PATTES, VIEUX PERVERS !crièrent Rox et Isban dans une parfait harmonie, peu habituelle.

Francis recula de quelques pas et regarda les deux garçons, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer leur présence. Il afficha soudain un sourire peu rassurant.

-J'empiète donc sur votre territoire… avec laquelle sortez-vous, les minus ?

-Plutôt crever que de sortir avec un de ces imbéciles !

Les deux 'imbéciles' se tournèrent vers Robin et Ul, qui venaient d'hurler sur un ton agressif, elles affichaient un air méprisant.

-… je suppose que le rouquin est avec la bouquineuse, le nain avec l'adorable tête de chou… et vous deux, vous êtes… ?

Chacun des mages avaient brusquement rougit, même Less, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rouge, alors que les autres variaient entre le rouge pivoine et l'écarlate. Robin serra les poings pour se retenir de frapper.

-Si on passait à la mission ?se pressa de demander Less en fermant son livre.


End file.
